The Company
by bebeygurl15
Summary: Bella Swan graduates NYU and lands an internship at CNL, Cullen Network Living; through a guy she was dating, named Jasper Hale. There she meets young and handsome CEO Edward Cullen. Lemons and Fluff. Rated M.
1. Pro

Rated Mature.

Canon.

-Bella Swan graduates NYU and lands an internship at CNL, Cullen Network Living; through a guy she was dating, named Jasper Hale. There she meets young and handsome CEO Edward Cullen. Lemons and Fluff. Rated M..-

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is not mine. No infringement intended. Only the plot belongs to me.

PROLOGUE:

My heart hurt and my insides were bleeding. They were bleeding for him, screaming for him. I wanted to dig my nails into his back and make him scream my name the same way he'd make me scream his on nights we were supposed to be working together... on nights we had _lied_ to him.

Instead, I sat there across his desk with my legs crossed and my hands on my lap as he listened to _her_ over the speaker of his office phone.

This was over, I couldnt do it anymore.

"Baby, I havent seen you in weeks. Its killing me. Take the company plane and come visit me..." Tanya cooed into the phone, believing this was only for his ears.

It wasnt and he was doing this on purpose. Digging the knife to prove to himself and maybe to me that we were really nothing. That this was nothing.

"Ill think about it," His velvet voice spoke not meeting my gaze but staring out the large panel windows of his penthouse circular office and then he pressed the end call button and sighed.

Wanting to gauge his eyes out I stood and placed the documents I had been sent to give him on his desk then turned on my heel, ready to walk out and never look back.

"Dont go." His voice was demanding... as if giving me an order.

Irritated I turned back around and stomped towards him, my six-inch heels pounding against the marble floor.

"Im done," I seethed.

He flashed me a crooked almost cynical smile looking as beautiful as ever, his green eyes gleamed in the sunlight shining through his office.

"No you arent."

Standing, he loosened his blue and white plaid tie that I had purchased for him and given to him at the christmas party and strutted over towards me. His black suit was spotless, costum tailored armani.

His hands reached for me and before I could turn and walk out on him he had me in his arms and he was holding me tightly to him.

"How youre feeling right now... Is exactly how I feel when I know youre with him," He whispered in my ear making me tremble at both his touch and his voice.

"Then just let me go," I pleaded.

He shook his head, his perfect bronze tousled hair smelled like men's shampoo and my pillow...

Turning towards him I looked up into his longing gaze and had the urge to cry. "W-why?"

"I love you. I love you more than he could ever love you."

The tears sprang from my eyes before I could stop them and I buried myself into his white collared shirt. "We cant do this to him anymore Edward..."

He forced me to look at him. "What choice do we have? He's my family... And I love him too. How could I hurt him this way?"

Shaking my head, I took a step away from him. "You initiated this. You must have known what you were doing."

He looked away from me. "I never expected to care Bella..."

His confession made something inside me feel like it was exploding. A mix of anger and sadness. I had been a game.

Without looking back I turned away, wiped my tears, and walked out of Edward Cullen's office.

Fuck this shit.


	2. Changes

Graduation.

The day where your life begins. Four years of college, frat parties, hangovers, and late night cramming for important tests... Over.

Today was the day my future began, but why was it that I felt so stuck? It was as if the world had come to a halt and I had no idea what the hell I was going to do with the rest of my life.

"Bella!?" Alice Brandon my best friend of eight years skipped her way into my bedroom of the new york city flat we both shared with two other girls.

"Yep," I turned towards her the black tight dress that was going to go underneath my graduation gown hugged my body tightly, it showed my curves extremely well... but I felt ackward.

"You look great. I told you that dress was perfect." She smiled up lovingly at me. Alice was my tinkerbell, short, tiny, and extremely beautiful. And she also thought she was my personal fashion designer.

Staring at my dresser mirror I noticed that my jet-black hair was a little waved because of the humidity but it still reached the top of my butt. Secretly hoping Jasp would be there, I smiled. At least I'd look good for him

Jasper Hale was an executive at CNL, Cullen Network Living. Wasnt sure exactly which title he held, all I knew was that he was the best sex of my entire life and he was absolutely gorgeous. As a business major, I had the opportunity to listen to Hale's four week course last semester on the Ethics of Business Administration.

We went on a few dates and one thing had led to another...

Alice knew about Jasper but because I didnt believe it to be anything serious I had not introduced him to anyone.

Sighing and then inhaling deeply, I turned towards my best friend who wore a light pink short dress and reached my arm for hers. "Let's go graduate!"

NYU would miss us, but I'd miss it so much more. I felt safe in the confines of studying and partying... Real life would be _different_.

Phil and Renee sat in the back row next to my brother Seth, who was now a sophomore here. They smiled and then eventually cried and waved as my name was called and I went to recieve my diploma.

I officially held a bachelors in Business Administration.

Before I walked off the stage, light blue eyes stared at me from the exit of the auditorium doors... and he waved.

My heart fluttered a bit.

Jasper had came to see me graduate.

Sitting beside my best friend, even though we werent supposed to while the rest of our classmates were called, I smiled at her. We had this shit.

That night after our graduation dinner at a resturant in Long Island with family and friends, Alice and I stumbled into our flat a little tipsy.

She threw her heels somewhere in the living room and laid a top the cheap target futon in the living room and sighed. "I'm going to miss you Bella-Baby..."

Flicking lint off my black dress I sat beside her and looked at the small tube tv in front of us. As college kids we were all pretty broke. Only reason we had the flat and each had our 4x8 bedroom was because Rosalie, our other best friend had a rich uncle and he rented us out the place for almost nothing.

She had graduated Columbia University a few days before us and was currently doing an internship abroad she had landed through the school. The same internship Alice was going to in just a few hours. Off to Italy to work for some fancy smanshy fashion company.

"I'm going to miss you Tinker-Alice..." I'd be alone in NYC for a whole summer, Angela our other room-mate was from Jersey and she wouldnt be back until late August. She had graduated from Pace and had landed a job at a private school as a first-grade teacher.

And I was trying to land an internship at whatever company would take me. Even willing to work for free just to get some experience.

Twenty-five resume's, two weeks, and not a single freakin phone call.

Looks like I'd be waitressing double shifts this summer at my step-father's grill and bar. Phil was a blessing in disguise for my mother and us once Charlie had passed in the line of duty. He had set us up well. Giving us everything we ever wanted or needed even pulling strings and landing me a full-ride at one of the best schools in the country.

"Try not to fall in love without me around," She mumbled falling asleep.

Smiling to myself I went to grab a blanket from the small closet and put it over her. Alice was such a sap when it came to romance. Me, I was a bit more realistic. Jasper was one hot, hot, man, but he was older and established. We were just what we were... nothing more. I would have loved to fall in love with him, but he kept his distance and I kept mine.

As if reading my thoughts, my Iphone buzzed in my purse. A text from Jasper Hale.

**Come over. I have a present for you.**

It was almost midnight, but in this city that didnt mean much. We lived in the city that never slept.

Jasper's high-rise was only 6 blocks from our loft, but that didnt mean I'd be getting there anytime soon. It was friday night and a June summer, traffic was heavy.

Once I was in a cab I texted him back: **Im on my way.**

Jasper's doorman, George read his name-tag greeted me and opened the front door. He even pressed Jasper's floor number for me at the elevator already knowing where I was headed.

"Have a goodnight," He spoke politely, almost smiling to himself.

"You too George."

Jasper opened his apartment door in silk pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. His short cropped dark-brown hair was wet and stuck to the sides of his face. He smelled like soap and body spray.

"You showered without me?" I teased him as he shut the door behind me and I went to go sit on his white modern couch in the living room.

"We can shower again in the morning princess..."

Rolling my eyes at his nickname for me I started to take off my black heels. They had been killing me all day long. At twenty-one, Jasper thought I had been a bit spoiled by my parents and he said he spoiled me too so he called me princess, that and the fact he was almost 30 in two more weeks. Although he didnt even look it.

He sat beside me and helped me take off my shoes and then smiled up at me. "I saw you today. "

Trying to control the smile forming on my lips I looked down, "I know..."

"You made me so proud."

Looking up I raised my eyebrows up at him. "Proud, why?"

He looked at me as if he had been hiding a secret and grinned. "I was proud to see my girl graduate. Heck, why shouldnt I be?" His southern drawl came out in that sentence. Jasper was originally from Texas.

My heart fluttered a bit. We had never had a title, at least not anything official. "So I'm your girl, eh?"

He kissed my forehead, "Of course you are princess. All mine. Would you like that?"

Blushing profusely I looked down at my french manicured nails and then looked up smiling from ear to ear. "Of course I would Jasp."

We had only been seeing each other a little less then four months and although we didnt know everything about each other, we knew enough.

"Now for your present..."

He stood and shuffled through something in his suitcase and took it out, it was a blue folder he handed to me.

On the cover were the letters CNL in bold gold lettering. "What's this?"

"Open it silly." He spoke excitedly as he sat back beside me.

Opening it, my eyes grew wide. "You want _me_ to intern at CNL _and_ get paid for it?"

He nodded his head. "Ill be seeing you all summer Princess."

I giggled excitedly. "Jasp how did you even manage this?"

He shrugged,"I know people."

My interview was for the day after tomorrow. I was going to be an intern for the CEO of CNL, Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen's intern.

This was big!

Putting the folder beside the couch I jumped up and attacked Jasper with my lips as he jammed his tongue down my throat.

God this man was perfect.

The next day I drove Alice to JFK airport in the shiny new silver volvo Phil had purchased for me three months before graduation. It was really hard not to cry. My pixie friend, my best friend was going to be gone for almost 3 months...

Before she went through security we hugged liked ten times until I finally watched her go.

At our now empty apartment, I walked into my room and was ready to dive onto the bed when I noticed a stack of new clothes and a note:

_For my Bella-Baby. _

_Sexy business attire._

_-Alice_

Tight pencil skirts, dress blouses, and fashionable dress jackets. I was going to be the hottest intern at CNL, thanks to my tinkerbell.

The rest of the day I spent cleaning, I ordered chinese, and practiced my interview in front of the mirror. That night I showered, blew out my hair, and ran a straightner threw it. It had never looked so jet-black and japanese straight in my life.

Jasper called me around nine to wish me luck in the morning and then I passed out imagining an old man scrutinizing me and asking me impossible questions. I had nightmares about the CEO of CNL...

I had researched to know enough CNL sold, distributed, and manufactured computer software and electronics. But what I hadn't bothered to research was what Edward Cullen looked like.

And the next morning, my interview changed everything.

* * *

**I'm just writing to write. Hope you all like! **


	3. Interview

The building, no the tower before me was unlike any other in NYC. This was a freaking skyscraper of black panel glass windows and modern architecture. It was insanely beautiful.

The front doors slid open electronically as I stepped inside, my small black briefcase at my side and my blue platform stilletos stomping against the marbled floor. I had a tight white button up dress blouse that had sleeves that reached to my elbows and a tight dark blue pencil skirt that reached slightly above my knees. One of the best outfits I had ever worn.

My hair was straight and only pulled back in the front as to not get any hair in my face, I had a tiny bit of eye liner on and some mascara and light pink lip gloss on.

You got this Bella, I had to say to myself as I walked towards the receptionists desk my legs feeling like jell-o.

"Can I help you?" The platinum and obviously fake blonde spoke with her plastered smile.

"My name is Isabella Swan. I have an interview with Mr. Cullen."

Frowning slightly, she looked down at her computer and started typing something in. "They are expecting you on the 26th floor Ms. Swan."

Looking for the elevators I waved her off with a short thank-you and waited beside all the suits in the lobby.

An elevator opened as we all rushed inside and each person pressed their floor level. A young red-headed male looked towards me and spoke, "Which floor?"

"Twenty-six."

It was the penthouse suite. People in the elevator eyed me up and down as if surprised by something or contemplating why I was even going to that floor.

It sure as hell beat me. Somehow as luck or fate or Jasper would have it, I'd be working side by side with a CEO. A girl straight out of college. That is if I passed this interview, which Jasper seemed to think was already a given.

I was the only one left in the elevator as the doors chimed open and I walked into a large room that only housed four cubicles and a receptionist desk.

Walking towards the receptionist desk I started getting a bit more anxious. What if this old guy didnt like me?

"May I help you?" The older woman spoke looking up from round brimmed glasses and smiling kindly.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I have an interview with Mr. Cullen." How many more times would she have to use that line today?

"Ah of course, right this way..." She stood shuffling some papers and I followed her down a hall and passed the recepionist desk and the four cubicles. I noticed that three of them housed young men dressed in suits, and one of them was empty.

The hall led to giant oak double doors, she knocked twice and walked away. "Good luck Ms. Swan." She seemed sincere.

Once she was out of sight and back down the hall, the double doors opened and I gawked in awe and silence at the young man before me.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I have an interview with Mr. Cullen."

He smiled at me crookedly and stared with emerald green eyes. "Of course Ms. Swan, Ive been expecting you." His voice was like velvet.

He gestured for me to follow him inside as he closed the door behind me and walked towards the large circular desk that sat beside the huge panel windows where it seemed you could see all of NYC.

In complete shock I sat in one of the chairs across from him and crossed my legs and then smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen."

He ran his fingers through his tousled bronze hair and tightened his tie as he laid back a bit in his leather swivel chair.

"It is nice to finally meet you TP."

Confusion must have been apparent on my facial expression as he spoke so he elaborated as he flashed me another crooked and perfect smile.

"My brother told me about you. Youre "the princess" he gushes about are you not?"

This was not how I had expected my first interview with a CEO of a company to go, the young man before me was not old, at the moment didnt seem too serious, and it turned out that Edward Cullen was Jasper Hale's brother which confused the shit out of me.

"I'm sorry, brother?"

He pulled out a few papers from a drawer on his desk and began to sign a few things with a silver edged pen he had taken out of his suit jacket pocket.

"It's a long story TP. Jasper tells me you just graduated NYU and were ranked at top of your class, you think youre ready for the big leagues?"

Flustered, I folded my hands. "I dont want an internship based on the fact I'm dating the CEO's brother," I confessed and then stood.

Jasper was in big trouble tonight.

Looking up seemingly shocked at what I had just said, Edward Cullen's eyes glazed with a strange fire. "Take a seat TP. And lets conduct a real interview."

He gave me a weird look, one that said just do as your told. So I did. And we had a real interview. And lord and behold, I got the job.

Sue, Cullen's receptionist escorted me to my new cubicle down the hall from Edward's massive office. I sat on the small leather swivel chair and stared at the Apple screen before me.

"You have your own printer and fax machine right here," she pointed to the right of the desk underneath a shelf that seemed to only house books. "You have your own phone here and this phone is the only one that can transfer calls to Mr. Cullen's office."

I nodded taking it all in. "Lunch is from 12:30 to 2:00 pm. We have a lunch cart and you can order from it from 9a.m to 10 a.m. The menus are on my desk and you hand them to me when you have filled out what you would like. Or you can choose to go out for lunch."

Sue paused for me to nod and continued. "Mr. Cullen requires coffee twice throughout the work day and as the only intern you will do those runs. Have his coffee on his desk promptly at 9 in the morning before he walks in and at 2pm before he comes back from lunch or is finished with lunch."

"And how does he take his coffee?" I asked.

"Black, two sugars."

Once again, I nodded.

"There is a closet in Mr. Cullen's office that houses all of his work suits. Every friday you will send them out with Frankie to be dry cleaned and you are to pick them up Monday mornings before work. The dry cleaners is next door. Frankie is here promptly at 5pm. He will be wearing his uniform."

"Got it."

She smiled. "Any questions?"

I shook my head and Sue walked away as I stared at the stack of papers on my desk she had left behind.

Opening up the filing program I began to type everything up to store electronically for Mr. Cullen. After two hours of non-stop typing, my office phone rang.

"Mr. Cullen's office this is Isabella how may I help you?"

"Come to my office." He said and hung up.

Looking around I noticed that I was hidden from everyone, my cubicle faced the hallway directly, so no one could see what I was doing. Feeling strange, I stood and walked down the hall to the large office and knocked on his door twice.

"Come in," he called as I opened the door and walked inside.

Cullen stood in his perfect figure in a black suit and green dress shirt staring into the NYC skyline with both his hands in his trouser pockets.

"How's your first day of work TP?"

Really wishing he would stop calling me by that nickname I sighed and lied, "Its exciting."

He laughed and turned towards me. "Why business?"

Not understanding the question I walked towards him leaving a few feet of distance. "What do you mean?"

"Why choose to study business and not something else?"

Shrugging I rocked on my feet slightly not sure if to answer the question truthfully or not.

"I wanted to be a baseball player," He confessed and then flashed me a daring smile.

Giggling slightly I looked away, "I wanted to own a production company and make movies..."

His brows raised, "Why not study theatre?"

I rolled my eyes feeling lighter, "What job can you get by studying theatre?"

He walked towards me only a few inches from my face. "You could have been an actress."

"Im not very good at acting."

Not noticing how tall he was I looked up at him as he looked down at me, his green eyes mesmerizing me.

"Knock, Knock," Jasper's voice at the door as he opened it and we took a step back from each other.

"Hey there Bella," He rushed towards me to give me a hug. "How is the first day of work going?"

Giving him the death stare I just shook my head. "Great Jasp. Although you've been holding out on me on a lot of information."

He just shrugged as he walked over to give his brother a bear hug and shake his hand. "Mind if I take your intern out to lunch Edward?"

Cullen looked at me, a mischievous smirk forming on his lips, "I wont mind If I can come with you guys."

The look he gave me sent rushes of heat in places it shouldn't have at that moment. And then the three of us headed out for lunch.

* * *

**I don't have a set update schedule. I post them once they are written. I'm writing until I get bored... Anyways I don't know if Ill finish this story. Ill try though. Also it's BETA free. If anyone wants to work on this with me shoot me a PM.***


	4. Casual

**EPOV**

My cellphone buzzed in my pocket uncontrollably; without bothering to check it, I jammed my silver fork in the filet mignon before me and began to cut it into small pieces with the steak knife that had been placed on the right side of my plate and filled my mouth with savory goodness.

Jasper stared at me in disgust and horror. For a cowboy, he shouldnt have been a vegeterian, alas he was and the idea of eating a delicious piece of steak seemed horrible to him. "Have you ever actually met an actual cow?", he had said, "Theyre freakin adorable."

Me, I believed in the circle of life. And I'd enjoy my steak while Jasper ate his leaves and tried calling it a salad, let alone a meal.

"How's work?" Carlisle, our father asked from behind the New York Time's newspaper he was divulging. Apparently, he had made the cover as one of New York's most influential and powerful men.

Although I had filled his position as CEO just two years ago, the world knew who still made the big decisions when it came to CNL. I was just a fucking puppet.

"Excellent Father," We responded in unison and I went back to eating my meal silenty as Jasper pitched our father an idea and my phone continued to buzz in my trouser pockets. It was Tanya, sending me wedding venues, caterers, photographers, etc. She was overwhelming me. I had only proposed a week ago.

"Do you remember the young woman I was telling you about?" His voice held admiration, maybe even love.

My youngest sibling had never been in love before, curiously I looked up from my meal and watched as Carlisle Cullen nodded his head. "Isabella right?"

Jasper flashed a smile. "Yes. She is graduating tonight. From NYU. Top of her class, a business major. She sort of reminds me of you, Edward." He looked at me then with pride. Jasper was my half-brother, and I had not found out about him until the prime age of thirteen. Esme, our mother forgave the affair and managed to take Jasper in and care for him as her own. Emmett the youngest Cullen, and my other brother was not pleased. He hated him. And although they grew to love each other, there was a rivalry there between the affection for our mother that would probably never end.

As for Jasper and I, we always seemed to compete for the approval and attention of our father. Even at thirty and thirty-two.

"What about this young lady?" Carlisle set his newspaper down and stared at his youngest son questioningly, his blonde and grey hair streaked back, and his green eyes flashing.

"Ive added her to the interview list for Edward's new intern. I was hoping you'd consider her Edward," Jasper gave me a pleading look.

"The princess, sure. Why not?" What's the worst thing that could happen? Working at CNL would be a door-opener for the business world for Jasper's new girlfriend.

"Thanks Edward," Jasp said looking down at his plate and diving into his salad as our father turned towards me and gave me a warning look.

I shrugged as if saying what?

And he pointed towards me as if saying you know what.

I shook my head curtly, and looked passed him staring out into the Park Avenue view that enveloped our father's penthouse apartment. My father had nothing to worry about, I was a new man. An engaged man. The games and the competition with Jasper over women was over. Even Jasper trusted that, why else would he send his princess my way. She was all he spoke about for weeks, and he had even helped me pick out the 4 carat ring resting a top Tanya's left ring-finger.

Tanya was a lawyer at an NYC firm that handled a lot of our business contracts, she was intelligent, sexy, and came from a good-family. Our marriage would be the talk of the town for weeks to come.

That night I rode around the city blocks in the back of my Limo reading e-mails on my IPAD and taking care of late-night business calls. Driving passed Jasper's building, I watched as a young woman in black heels and a tight black dress got out of a cab and headed inside. She was absolutely breath-taking.

Tossing and turning in bed, I dreamt and fantasized over the woman I had seen and finally called Tanya around 2 in the morning.

She was in England for the summer taking care of undisclosed contracting for her firm. My cock was hard, and I needed to be between her legs.

"What are you wearing beautiful?"

"Pink lace, baby..."

Monday morning, I awoke with a start. Maria my maid, had laid out a pair of jeans and t-shirt on top of my whirlpool bathtub in my overly large bathroom. The times had said once I was one of the most casual CEO's of all time. I went to work in everyday clothes, and changed in my office.

Fuck being in a stuffy hot suit in a limo stuck in traffic for 45 minutes.

My Iphone buzzed, revealing my daily planner. I had three interviews in search of my summer slave. Unfortunately that's what being an intern meant. They got the little jobs in the companies, no one wanted.

And Jasper's girlfriend was the last one on the list. Taking a hot shower, I began to imagine a short brunette in flats, in an old grey suit, with bright rimmed glasses. A younger verison of Sue, my receptionist/secretary.

Laughing to myself, I dressed, grabbed my suitcase, and headed out for the work-day.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," Everyone said as I passed and smiled or nodded. I didnt know 95 percent of their names, and I never bothered learning them.

The 5 percent of people I did know were the company's top exec's or their secretary's... but that was the old me. I hadnt been up a secretary's skirt since I had met Tanya and my mother had fallen in love with her and pushed us towards marriage.

That was a year ago.

In the cold central air of my office and the huge walk-in closet attached to it, I dressed in my black armani cuffed suit and tie, feeling stuffy...

And sat.

The first person I interviewed was a short red-head. She had just graduated from Yale on a scholarship and that's about when I stopped listening...

I went to Yale.

The next person was a tall asian-guy. He had graduated from NYT, computer electronic's major. He was from California and loved NYC.

He seemed cool enough, I told him Id give him a call if anything.

Then a few minutes passed and there was two-knocks on my door, I stood and went to let my last interviewer in.

My heart fell to my chest as the heat rushed through me. Isabella Swan was one beautiful young-woman.

Breath-taking...

"I'm Isabella Swan. I have an interview with Mr. Cullen."

Her voice was like the sweetest of wine.

Shit.


	5. Temptation

**It's 3 a.m and I updated well because... you'll see...**

* * *

The diamond encrusted heart pendent sitting inside the tiffany's jewelery box was one of the absolutely best gifts of my entire life. It was stunning.

"Oh Jasper, you really shouldnt have," I couldnt hide the enthusiasm behind the necklace, and his gesture.

He was really the best boyfriend ever.

"Happy one week of work, babe!" He pressed his lips to my forehead and left a trail of kisses that led to my nose as I giggled.

Not only had this been my first week of work at CNL, but I had also slept at Jasper's almost every single night. We were a couple, like a serious one. It was strange...

My last serious relationship was from the age of fifteen to eighteen with Jacob Black... and he had broken my heart.

Lifting my hair, I turned as he placed the necklace around my neck. Jasper wanted the world to know I was taken, and I was his.

And I didnt mind it.

My cellphone buzzed in my pocketbook by the end table. Rolling my eyes I made a shoot me gesture as I went to retrieve it.

"Is that him, again?" Jasper chuckled sitting back against his couch referring to his nuisance of an older brother, and my boss.

"Yep."

I showed him the text message: **Where are the files on the Newton Venture Tp!? **

If it wasnt for me, I'm pretty sure Edward wouldnt be able to get anything done. How he was the CEO of a multi-million dollar company was beyond me. He was like a giant baby that needed to have someone constantly holding his hand through everything.

Jasp said the last intern quit after 3 days, which is why we are celebrating my one week there.

"Let me call him," I said standing up attempting to make my way towards the balcony as Jasper shook his head and sighed angrily.

"Just go help him. He's been annoying us all night."

It was a friday night, I did not want to spend my friday night in an office helping my boss look for paperwork all night...

In my hand, my phone buzzed again. He was calling this time.

"How do you deal with him?" I asked Jasper as I snatched my purse and went in search for my shoes. "Ill see you later babe."

"Ill order us some chinese!" He called as I walked out the door and headed towards CNL.

_"My coffee only has one sugar Bella, I need my coffee to have two sugars."_

Apparently, one table spoon of sugar doesnt add up to two sugars.

_Bella, my laptop froze. How do I fix it?_

Did I have computer technician written on my face? I mean Im pretty sure they have a whole floor dedicated to that.

God this man was driving me fucking crazy. And it didnt help that he smelled like vanilla and aftershave, or that he was drop-dead fucking gorgeous.

Mentally smacking myself for my mind going there, I tapped my fingers against the side of the door in the back of the cab. This had better be quick.

**TC**

Every single light in the building was off except for the one on the top floor. Annoyed, I made my way to the elevators and up towards Edward's office. The first week of an intern's job is always referred to as hell week, luckily I had breezed by. Something told me that Edward wasnt giving me his full boss-atude though. Most of the time, he seemed to be in light spirits.

Except tonight.

This venture was a huge deal and he was super stressed out.

Not bothering to knock, I opened the door to his massive office and let myself in. His head was down on his desk and he was humming to himself.

He hadnt even bothered looking for the documents himself.

Looking up at me, his eyes seemed to brighten. "Tp..."

Rolling my eyes I sat across from him and crossed my legs, remembering I was now in a very short summer dress. Should I had put my work clothes back on?

"What's wrong Mr. Cullen?"

He shook his head and stood walking towards his large-panel windows and stared out into the nightsky. "I told you not to call me that TP."

"And I told you not to call me TP," I mumbled under my breath as he chuckled lightly and turned towards me flashing me a wonderful crooked smile.

My heart soared, and I had to look away as he began to pace his office.

"I cant think straight anymore Bella," He confessed and it was the first time he had said my name, and it sounded beautiful coming from his mouth.

"W-why is that?" Wanting to pinch myself, I kept my gaze away from his. Why had I stuttered.

"Wish I could tell you...," He whispered as he sat beside me and stared down as if avoiding my face.

"Are you alright, Edward?" Stupidly, I reached for his hand and he looked up fighting an inner battle, his green eyes blazed.

"I cant get you out of my head Isabella Swan."

My body-tensed and I seemed to go pale as the goosebumps spread. Had he really just said that to me? Take it back. Please take it back. This couldnt be happening.

"Is that... is that from him?" He had paused as if to recover from something as he pointed to the diamond necklace on my neck.

Not knowing what else to do, I just nodded feeling uncomfortable and extremely confused.

Suddenly, he stood and went around his desk and faced his computer screen. The lean-muscles ripped through his light-blue button up as he had his back towards me. The suit jacket laid beside him on the desk unwrinkled.

He hated being in a suit.

"Show me where the Newton files are TP. Then you should get home."

Without saying a word, I stood to go by him and help him find the files in his library of documents feeling his presence and the close proximity as the tension and lust filled the room.

Temptation is a bitch.

"Open that file right there, I pointed to the screen."

He looked up at my face and my heart sort of kinda melted...

"Thanks TP. I'll see you on Monday."

And that was it. Not knowing what else to say or do, I left and went back to Jaspers. I seriously contemplated telling him I was going to my apartment to just sleep, but questions would arise and I wasnt sure I could even answer them. It was obvious that I could never, ever tell him what his brother had just told me. But, how did I deal with knowing that he... thought about me?

That he wanted me.

When I hate to admit it, I wanted him to.

There was something seriously wrong with me. Exactly why was I being such an awful person right now. All I could think about was Edward.

And that night, when I wrapped my legs around Jasper... I caught a glimpse of gleaming emerald green eyes as my lids closed.

**TC**

Another week had passed, Edward and I had pretended that night had never happened. Neither of us spoke about it and it was is if he had never revealed anything to me. Work went as usual, with him making annoying requests and never knowing where anything was.

Jasper was going on a business trip for the next week, so I went back to my apartment. My mom came to visit and we went out for Sushi Friday night. She told me she wanted to meet Jasper, and she would fill my father (Phil) in on the new man in my life.

I told her it was too soon.

When my mom left, off to the suburbs of long island, I trudged upstairs to my loft and changed into a giant t-shirt Rosalie had left behind and small boxer shorts. Stalking my best-friends facebook photos, I noticed that they were having the time of their lives. Italian food, italian boos, and italian boys.

Bored, I opened up a book Angela had thrown under the futon in the living room. It was a sappy romance novel about a teenage girl and a vampire. This is so stupid, I thought to myself. Yet, I couldnt put it down.

Jasper called around eleven and told me he missed me and his hotel room was shitty because I wasnt laying next to him.

I agreed.

At midnight, my eye lids were fluttering and I was about to pass out in my living-room when my cell-phone started buzzing uncontrollably.

A call, from Cullen the Boss.

Which was what he had put himself in my phone as. I would have probably written Hitler.

If he needed me to find another freakin document I was going to tell him to fuck himself. It was midnight. Edward needed a hobby. Work, work, work all day long.

"Hello?" My voice sounded groggy, even to my own ears.

"Did I wake you TP?" His voice was like velvet wine, and perfect as always.

"No," I yawned waiting for an explanation. I'm NOT going to the office right now.

"Can you open your door?"

It took me a few long seconds to realize what he had just asked me to do as I was suddenly very awake and jumped up looking down at what I was wearing.

"I-uh. Cant. Im naked." Smacking my forehead I looked around taking in the pile of books in the corner, the cheap tube tv, and the super cute but tacky collage on the back wall.

"Well then you really should open the door before I bust it down."

Was he being serious? How could he just say that to me...

There was a sound at the door as if he really was getting ready to break it down. Throwing my romance book back under the futon where I found it, I combed my fingers through my hair and walked over towards the front door.

He was in a plain blue t-shirt and jeans, looking both regal and god-like. His bronze hair was a mess, as if he had just crawled out of bed. More tousled then usual.

Closing the door behind him, I turned to watch him smile at every single thing he saw in the loft and then sat on our crappy futon.

The Jersey Shore was on the TV, and I rushed to shut it off before sitting beside him and turning to him.

"So... what brings you out to these parts?"

He scooted closer to me. "Just checking to see if you're ok."

Arching my eyebrows at him, "Why wouldnt I be?"

A sly smile spread on the corner of his face, "Well with Jasper gone and all. I figured you could use some company." His deamoner seemed nonchalant enough not to have other intentions.

As a young woman I knew better. Especially when the sexual tension in the air couldnt be licked off with a wooden spoon.

There was only one way to get rid of it. Well two ways, and neither was an option at the moment.

Kick Edward out.

Or give in.

My hormones were screaming for the second, but my head told me to stay sane.

"This is really innappropriate Mr. Cullen."

He rolled his eyes as he laid back on the futon and grabbed the remote. "Cut the crap TP. We can be friends. Cant we?"

I laid back on the futon facing away from him and towards the television. "I guess. Like my 65" inch 3D LED TV?" I joked referring to the one that hung over his desk in his office.

He laughed. "It's the best fucking TV Ive ever seen." That was the first time I had heard Edward curse, and the moment I realized he may have been a millionaire, but he wasnt a snob and didnt care to act like it.

We ended up watching a Walk to Remember and I balled my eyes out at the end not noticing he had somehow wrapped his arm around me until the movie Transformers started.

We fell asleep.

And by the time I had woken up, he was gone.

Somehow, I felt guily. Im pretty sure he did too.


	6. Dinner

**EPOV**

"Would you like some coffee Mr. Cullen?" Maria, my housemaid asked from the Patio doors that led to my barely used chef's kitchen.

My head made a short nod as she made her way back inside.

It was a beautiful saturday morning and the city was roaring with tourists and shoppers. Staring out onto the streets, I watched as families and couples walked by staring up at the immense tower that housed my penthouse apartment in awe and wonder.

It was lonely at the top.

All I wanted to be doing at that moment was sharing a cup of coffee with Isabella Swan in her small loft downtown and watching sappy romantic movies.

Maybe it was just that I missed Tanya, or that I hated being alone. Maybe, I could convince myself that all I wanted from Isabella Swan was company...

Maybe, I could deny the fact that I was insanely attracted to her and that she was one of the most beautiful young women I had ever seen.

What would have happened if I would have stayed and watched her wake up and stared into those dark greeen eyes of hers...

I wondered what her morning breath tasted like and moaned.

The patio doors swung open and I heard the clatter of heels pound against the brick patio as I looked up in utter surprise.

"Hey sexy," she cooed lovingly. "I've missed you."

Stretching from the patio chair I was sitting on I stood and made my way towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her large puckered lips.

"When did you get back?"

She shook her strawberry-blonde hair from her face and smiled. "I only came to see you for the weekend, I need to be back by Monday night."

Tanya curled her fingers through my hair and pulled. "Let's get to your bedroom."

**TC**

Fake double d breasts stared up at me as Tanya breathed in and out, deep in sleep. Her naked body was sprawled beside me, spent with the hour's of love-making. The last two times, I had came so hard, my body shook.

It was then I imagined being between Bella's legs and spreading my seed inside of her.

Staring at my phone on the nightstand I contemplated calling or messaging her as Tanya slept soundly beside me, but what would I say?

Annoyed with myself and my wicked thoughts, I stood and ran a hot shower on my back. Maria sung somewhere in the living room in spanish. She was a thirty-six year old Venezuelian woman. Married with two kids.

She wasnt exactly my type but she was quite attractive, and Jasper had thought so too at one point.

He and Maria had an ongoing affair for almost three years. He had even helped her purchase her house in Queens.

The husband never seemed to ask questions.

And so Jasper never came to visit me.

I wondered if Bella knew about Maria. I wondered if Bella really knew Jasper. It wasnt that he was a bad guy, it was just that Jasper never fell in love. Jasper liked to screw anyone and everyone I had ever been with.

See, I had been engaged once, I was twenty-two.

Her name was Elizabeth and she was only twenty at the time, but she had been my everything. She stayed in New York while I had been in Yale. One summer, I decided to stay for extra classes.

My mother and father had been in the Hamptons that weekend, their 15 bedroom penthouse should have been empty, except for Emmett. Jasper should have been studying abroad.

That weekend, I decided to go home and see my Elizabeth.

Her moans could be heard from the foyer...

After finding my fiance and brother sprawled naked on the library floor, I had decided love wasnt for me.

Years went by and I of course forgave my brother, he was my brother, but Elizabeth was out of the picture.

Jasp and I spited each other a lot after that, until he met Maria and I had met Tanya.

**TC**

Esme looked at Tanya with adoring eyes. "How is Germany, my dear?"

She wore a creme colored versace suit with a pastel blouse underneath and sat at the foot of the table across her husband.

Emmett and his girlfriend, Vera of over five years sat across from Tanya and I. He was in a t-shirt and khakis.

Emmett lived in SoHo, smoked a shit ton of pot, and at thirty-one still handled a skateboard pretty well. He was a cool, laid back dude. Upon recieving his trust fund, he got into the real-estate business. Basically he lives off the rent from all of the properties he owns and doesnt really do anything all day besides whatever he wants.

Vera, his girlfriend was a short blonde, her hair was cropped short and she had light brown eyes, not a true beauty but she was very kind. She was a painter.

Em and I looked a lot alike, except for the fact he was a foot taller then me and had curly bronze hair that was slightly darker.

"Germany is great. But I miss being here with Edward," Tanya admitted to my mother as she looked up at me warmly.

Carlisle gestured for one of his housemaids to fetch him a new fork and coughed to get everyone's attention on him as he spoke, "When is the wedding?"

My parent's wanted grand-children as soon as possible, but they believed in tradition and doing things the right way.

Which was why Emmett was sort of the black sheep of the family. He lived with a woman and had no intention of ever getting married to her.

"Next spring," Tanya sighed sadly. "I really wish we could do it sooner, but Ill be traveling a lot this year."

The thought of a wedding and marriage made my stomach twist and flip into a million knots. Was this really what I wanted? Or what my parents expected of me?

My phone buzzed in my trouser pockets as I took it out to see a text message from Jasper. He sent me a picture of a baby cow and said, **Would you really eat me?**

Looking down at the prime rib steak on my plate, I sighed and shook me head.

Emmett discussed investing in sports stocks with our father as Vera, Tanya, and my mother discussed wedding plans.

Filling my mouth with food, gave me an excue not to chime in on either conversation.

That night, as Tanya slept soundly beside me I crept outside to my patio and dialed TP's number.

She answered on the third ring and sounded like she was very awake.

"Edward, its late..."

"What are you doing TP?" There was music in the background and I couldnt help the curiosity.

She sighed into the phone, "I'm at a lounge uptown with some friends..."

There was a male voice in the background calling Bella's name and my stomach knotted, it wasnt Jasper's voice.

"Which one?"

She told me the name of this so called lounge, and I crept back inside dressed quickly and went out the door.

My limo took too long to round the block as I impatiently hopped in and gave my driver directions.

Tanya would ask where I went, but I didnt care.

TP shouldnt be out alone at one in the morning at some "lounge" in the city. It was dangerous out there for a young woman her age.

Besides, I wanted to see her...

* * *

**A/N: This story will be ALL canon. Hope you are liking the quick updates, I just cant help but share them with you as soon as possible! So what do you think is going on in Edward's head, jealousy, worry, anxiety? And I wont do lemons unless it's an E/B. **


	7. Secrets

**3rd and FINAL update of the day. Anyway's it would have been cruel to make you wait 3 days for another update which is when the next one may be, If I have time. I have a busy weekend ahead of me. Hope you like this so far!**

* * *

My brother Seth yelled somewhere near the bar. "No. No. Dont drop the ball you asshat!"

Whatever re-run game was on the flatscreen TV over there was running his adrenaline on high.

"Your'e brother is so hot," Angela gushed as she sat across from me on the velvet red cushioned couch in some fancy uptown lounge we had manged to make our way into.

"He's eighteen, Angela!"

Her cheeks blazed, "So what, that makes him legal."

I smacked her with my black handbag and took a sip from my apply martini that sat on the table in front of us.

Thank-god she had come home for the weekend, I was going nuts in that apartment by myself, especially after what had happened with... Edward.

He hadnt called me since, and I guess I should have been thankful for that. This internship needed to be over soon, because being around him would be bad news for all of us in the end.

He had more to lose then I did, although I cared about Jasper. Jasper wasnt my _family_.

Ben, Angela's highschool sweetheart and an old friend of ours made his way towards where we sat and set down two more apple martinis.

He was still in love with her, I dont know how she couldnt see that.

"I wish Rosalie and Alice were here," she sighed as she took a sip of her drink. Agreeing with her, we all toasted to our Italian traveling friends.

Ben coughed dramatically and looked at both Angela and I, "I have to tell you guys something, I forgot to mention it earlier..."

My phone rang interrupting him and I looked down to see it was none other then Edward Cullen, sighing I stood and turned away from them motioning that I had to take this call.

"Edward, its late..."

"What are you doing TP?" It may have been the martini's but his voice sounded extra hot tonight.

Sighing impatiently on the phone, I replied. "I'm at a lounge uptown with some friends..." Not that it was any of your business.

Turning, I looked up in horror at a 6'3 figure in a dark-blue suit and white dress shirt. Jacob Black stood before me with his jet black hair slicked back and his hand in his pockets.

"Bella," He called my name as he made his way towards me and my heart dropped.

"Which one?"

Mumbling the name of the place and not really paying attention to my phone call I anymore, I hung up.

"What are you doing here?"

That's when Ben perked up, "Well that's what I was trying to tell you guys..."

Angela gave him a dirty look as Jacob sat beside Ben and smiled a lopsided grin at me, the one I used to love so much.

"Where's Leah?" I asked coldly as he shrugged and stared at me in the same way he used to look me over.

He looked as handsome as always, especially so clean-cut.

"How's life Bella-girl?"

Shuddering at the old nickname, I looked down. "It's great Jake. How about you?"

"Good, just visiting Ben and a few old buds this weekend. Im getting married next week."

My stomach clenched. "Oh... that's great. To Leah?"

He shook his head warmly as he reached for a beer that had suddenly appeared in front of him and I downed the rest of my martini.

"Nope. Her name is Sarah. We graduated together."

"Congrats." My voice sounded meek, even to my own ears. There was a point in my life where I thought Jacob had been it. He was the guy I was going to marry and spend forever with. Even my parents thought so.

Jacob and Ben stood to go greet Seth and his friends and I asked the nearest waitress for two shots of patron for Angela and I.

"Girl, get four. I cant imagine how youre feeling right now." Her brown eyes held concern as I shrugged.

"I'm fine," I lied wishing Jasper was here.

Four shots later, Ange and I were on the dance floor swaying to some Robin Thicke and snapping our fingers, our heels pounding against the small dance floor.

"Mind if I cut in?" Jacob said tapping Ange on the shoulder, she gave me an apologetic look as I glared at her and watched her walk away.

The music slowed and he had his arm against my waist. "Bella, I hope you know I'm sorry for what happened. If you could have forgiven me, Im sure itd be you that Id be marrying next week."

Looking down, fighting back the tears I swallowed. "Jake, dont. You cheated on me. Let's just not talk about the past anymore, ok?"

He nodded sadly. "You look even more beautiful then you did in highschool."

Rolling my eyes, I giggled and then sighed as someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to face blazing green eyes.

Edward.

"Mind if I cut in?"

He didnt wait for an answer as he grabbed me by my waist and swayed me away from Jacob, I suddenly felt light-headed.

"This really needs to stop, Edward," I half-whispered in his ear as he held me to him.

"I know TP. But I cant stop..."

Laying my head on his chest as we moved to the music I inhaled his perfect scent. I was a fucking mess. Upset over an ex-boyfriend getting married and yearning for my current boyfriend's extremely sexy older brother, who also happened to be my boss.

Spotting Angela and Ben kissing in the corner as the music stopped, I laughed and looked up at Edward.

"Can we just get out of here?"

"Where do you want to go TP?"

"Anywhere."

He nodded as he took my hand and we moved out of the crowd and outside onto the busy street where his limo sat waiting.

"Your plan was to get me out of here the whole time wasnt it?" I asked as he opened the door to his limousine and gestured for me to get in.

He shurgged and flashed me a crooked smile as I made my way into his white hummer limo and he sat beside me grabbing my hand and looking straight ahead as we drove off.

My hands tingled with the feel of his skin against mine and him sitting beside me and how wide the space was in the back of the limo was all I could think about.

Looking up at him, I stared at his perfect lips that had formed a mischievious smirk as he attempted not to look at me. He wore dark denim jeans and a dark blue ralph lauren polo shirt. His dark brown loafers were crossed in front of us. He was so tall, lean, and muscular.

God, was this the alcohol talking?

Turning, he tilted my chin towards him and I was forced to look into heavenly green eyes. "You look beautiful tonight, Bella..."

As he leaned in, I stopped breathing, and my heart stopped beating.

It wasnt until his lips touched mine and my mouth parted that I felt alive again and the heat rushed through my body.

Our hands untwined and I reached for his hair, tugging it in my left hand and my right hand around his neck as he jammed his tongue down my throat and I moaned against him.

Unwillingly it seemed, he finally pulled back. And that's when I noticed the limo had stopped moving.

"Have a goodnight, TP."

Edward rolled down the window beside me and it faced the front entrance to the building that housed my small loft.

Asshole. Cant believe he just did that. Cant believe I just did that.

Snatching my purse from the seat in front of us, I made my way out of the limo without looking back as his driver opened the door and helped me out.

That night I dreamt about Edward naked on top of me, I imagined the feel of his warm skin against mine, and him moaning my name. It was the only way I could fall asleep. Especially after hearing Angela and Ben the entire night after they had made their way back.

**TC**

Monday morning was not the average work morning, Jasper wouldnt be back until Thursday and I had made out with my boss that weekend. Angela had helped me go through probably six different outfits before heading back to Jersey and announcing she and Ben were back together so she would be home for good next weekend.

Finally I settled on a knee length tight black skirt, and a white button up. I left my hair down, waved and didnt bother pulling it back.

"You look really hot Bells," She said as she kissed my cheek before walking out the door.

In my head, I kept telling myself I didnt care to look good for Edward. He didnt matter because what happened that weekend couldnt and would never happen again, but my body screamed otherwise.

**TC**

Edward's office door was wide-open as I walked in a few documents in hand. Be normal, Bella. Pretend nothing happened, I kept telling myself as I walked in and my jaw dropped.

In tan wedges and a very short white lace dress, sat a strawberry blonde on top of Edward's desk. She was flipping through a bridal magazine with perfectly red-manicured nails.

"Edward, I really do think the Hampton's are our best option as far as having everyone able to come to the wedding," She sighed from behind the magazine.

Wedding?

He was engaged...

Mr. Cullen was engaged to this woman.

The devil in his suit appeared from his large walk-in closet in his office and froze mid-step as he noticed me and then looked to his fiance as she finally looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh hey. You must be Isabella." The woman stood from her perched position on his desk and walked towards me extending her hand. "Jasper's girlfriend, right? I'm Tanya Denali."

Pretending to know who she was before today, I took her hand. "Of course. Edward's Fiance."

She nodded seemingly pleased. "It's nice to meet you."

Edward walked passed us and sat on his desk pretending to look over some paperwork. "You have something for me to sign, Isabella?"

My heart sunk. He had called me by my first name. Realizing then I actually liked the nickname he had for me, I nodded feeling my voice go mute and set the paper's down in front of him.

Then I managed to croak out a goodbye to the woman named Tanya, "Have a nice day." And walked out back to my cubicle where I decided to hide for the rest of the day.

He was an engaged man, and I was a taken girl.

That was that, whatever had happened lately needed to be forgotten.

The work day went by quickly, when Tanya was gone he had asked me to go get lunch with him and I had refused feigning other plans. He seemed hurt by my decline, but he had no right to be.

After work, I headed home and called Jasper. He missed me, and I missed him. Despite my betrayal.

Feeling out of shape suddenly, I decided to go to the gym. Tanya was a twig with huge fake tits. I dont know why I cared.

But I did.

I ordered a wendy's salad for lunch and sat in my living room on my crappy futon watching The Voice and throwing lettuce at Cristina Aguilera whenever they showed her and her stupid strawberry blonde hair and huge tits.

My phone rang around ten-thirty. It was Edward, and I ignored it.

After two missed calls he sent me two messages.

**Can we talk?**

**I need to see you?**

Leave me the fuck alone, I seethed under my breath and left my phone in my room and jumped head first onto my bed.

At around midnight I got up to pee and checked my phone again.

Edward had sent me a picture of a wide-eyed puppy and I laughed. Edward Cullen was a guy that was used to getting everything he wanted, no matter the consequences and I had to do my best not to be one of the things he would probably just toss after he was done using it.

Besides, I had a good thing going with Jasp and I really could not fuck that up.

The next morning, I checked my mail before heading off to work and noticed a hand engraved envelope with my name on it.

Upon opening, I tossed it in the nearest waste basket.

Jacob Black's wedding was this weekend in Connecticut and he had invited me.

At work, I started sending out resume's throughout all of New York, Jersey, and Connecticut. By September, I needed a real full-time job and even if I got offered a permanent position at CNL, I couldnt take it for obvious reasons.

My office phone rung and I answered, knowing who it'd be.

"Come to my office. Now."

Taking my sweet ass time, I finally stood from my swivel chair and walked down the hallways to Edward's office.

He opened the door before I could knock and pulled my inside, closing it behind us.

There was a fire in his eyes that had my knees weak as he looked at my longingly.

He pulled me to him and had his hand through my hair as he kissed me roughly.

"Dont ignore me TP. It kills me."


	8. Fiesty

**Warning: Lemon! Lemon! Lemon!**

**EPOV**

Her lips tasted so sweet, her tongue was like a drug and I was addicted. Bella was my heroin, and I was the addict.

When had I become such a masochist, craving something I shouldn't be, needing something that could never be mine.

_This was Jasper's; your baby brother's girl_, a voice in the back of my head yelled as I pulled up her skirt and pinned her against the wall. My hands on her perfect round and full butt. She was wearing lace boy shorts.

Bella had meat on her, curves to grab. Unlike, Tanya.

It was fucking beautiful and my cock grew hard as I pressed against her -my tongue jammed down her throat.

Hearing her moan against me, I pulled back and stared into her wonderful green eyes filled with lust and need, need for me.

"I'm sorry," I lied, taking a step back. I wasn't sorry, I was fucked. Screwed.

She stared at me incredulously as she pulled down her skirt covering her very sexy thighs from me.

"Do you mean that?" She pondered, looking passed me as if hurt.

My head shook slightly and I flashed her a crooked smile, "Not at all Tp." My heart was racing uncontrollably and I just wanted her lips back on mine.

Rushing passed me, she sat in front of my desk needing some distance, most likely preventing us from getting lost in each other again.

I watched her. Stared at her raven black hair that touched the top of her perfectly round butt and imagined pulling on it as she rode me, hard.

"What do we do now?"

That was a good question, I really did not fucking know what to do. We both knew the difference between right and wrong, but how could we stop something that felt so right...

I craved her.

My body needed her.

Sighing, I went towards the windows and looked out into the skyline. "I'm not sure Tp. Let's just take it one step at a time..."

**TC**

My limo stopped in front of her building, it was almost one in the morning... but I couldnt sleep.

Picturing her sleeping figure on the futon in her living room and her long, slender legs sprawled in front of her my cock twitched in need.

_Go home Cullen_, I yelled into my head. Go the fuck home and call Tanya. It would be the right thing to do, but hadn't I gone passed that.

Nervously, I ran my fingers through my tousled hair and huffed angrily as I opened the door and stepped out.

Taking the stairs slowly, I finally made my way to her door and stared wondering if I should knock or if I should turn around and go back to my apartment.

_She's your intern, _a voice in the back of my mind screamed.

_What about Jasper?_

Fuck.

Turning, I was about to descend the stairs; when her door opened and she stood in the door-frame in a short, tight blue dress and stared up at me, not surprised by my presence there.

We stared at each other for what felt like a minute too long, and I rushed towards her cupping her face in my hands and kissing her all over, avoiding her lips as she breathed heavily against me.

Kicking the door closed, I pulled up on top of me and we fell onto the futon where I finally parted her lips opened and sucked on her bottom lip as she moaned.

"Edward..." Her voice was barely a whisper, she was begging.

Pulling her up, she raised her dress revealing blue lace underwear.

God she was so fucking sexy.

Her hands were in my hair as I kissed her belly-button and she squirmed underneath me.

Tracing kisses around her inner thighs, she shuddered and yanked on my hair as if pulling me closer.

My TP was a feisty one.

With my teeth, I pulled her underwear down revealing her perfect pussy to me, I flicked my tongue around her clit and she almost screamed.

I delved in deeper, tasting her, savoring her, and loving every bit of it.

"Oh god, Edward..." She was losing control.

I wanted to make her cum.

Licking her, I delved two fingers in massaging her slowly as her walls tightened and her back arched and with one last final shudder she came.

Closing her eyes, she pulled her dress down and hugged me to her.

"Wow," she whispered kissing my neck sending hot tingles through my body.

I was so fucking hard, but that would have to wait.

How long I could wait, was a whole other story.

Maybe if we didn't have sex, it wouldn't be a betrayal.

Pleasing her would be enough to sate my desire, or so I thought as she rubbed her hand against my hard cock through my jeans.

"Fuck, Tp..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for cock-blocking,but it had to be done! And Edward's a bit morally confused in the chapter when it comes to the full meaning of "cheating." I mean the deed is done, right? It's officially a betrayal. What do you think?**

**Should they do it soon, yes, no, maybe, so...**


	9. Breakfast

**WARNING: LEMON,LEMON,LEMON!**

My stomach churned as I turned over in my bed and adjusted to my surroundings, the smell of something delicious lingering in the air.

Moments later as I rubbed my groggy eyes, Edward walked into my bedroom wearing the same clothes he wore last night with a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and waffles. I had almost gone to him, but he had come to me.

"Good morning sleepy-head." He smiled crookedly down at me. "Hungry?"

I nodded, surprised he had stayed the night and delighted by his presence there. "You know how to cook?"

He shrugged as I sat up and he handed me the plate of delicious looking food. "A little."

Breakfast in bed, Id never had that before.

Passing me a fork, I began to eat slowly; starting with the eggs as he watched me expectantly.

Wide-eyed I looked up at him. "This is delicious."

He grinned proudly. "I'm glad you like it, TP." And he kissed my forehead lightly, as he stood. "I'm going to go home and shower and change. Ill pick you up in an hour, okay?"

Remembering it was tuesday as I divulged my plate greedily all I could do was nod, I was still so stunned by everything that had just changed in the last 24 hours.

Where did we go from here,

And what about Jasper?

**TC**

Two hours later, I had expected us to go to work.

Instead we were in the back of his limo, on our way to an unknown destination. Edward refused to tell me where we were going, and neither of us were bringing up the lingering questions that surrounded the air around us.

What were we, and what were we doing?

He was an engaged man, and I was dating his youngest brother.

The moment Edward's lips touched mine as he held my hand tightly to his on our drive, all those questions didn't seem to matter anymore.

"God Bella, baby you're just so beautiful," He whispered gently in my ear as he nibbled and kissed.

My hands were in his hair and tugging at his t-shirt, I craved his skin against mine; and the heat of our bodies.

Gently making his way up my skirt, Edward parted my legs and up passed my panties as he sucked on my bottom lip and began to rub at my clit.

"Edward," My voice quivered at his touch as he continued to massage me gently and I could feel his hard-on through his jeans as I rubbed.

Pushing his hand and him away from me, I looked at him and kissed him roughly as I made my way down to his pants and unzipped them.

Looking up he stared at me with lust filling his emerald green eyes as he stroked my hair.

His cock was thick, long, and hard. He had a porn-star dick.

Stroking it with my left hand, I knelt further down and licked his balls as he shuddered and pulled on my hair.

"Fuck, Bella."

Licking his shaft, I finally made my way to his head and I put my lips around it breathing out as he moaned.

Sucking hard, I began to taste him as I deep-throated him; a dick had never tasted this good.

Edward Cullen's cock was fucking perfect.

Licking and sucking, he finally shuttered and hoarsely whispered, "I'm going to cum Bella..."

Not allowing him to pull out from my mouth, I pushed his cock further down my throat and swallowed his seed as the rich, salty taste spread inside my mouth.

It was the first time I had ever swallowed, but god he had tasted good.

"Mmm, Bella," He cooed as he sat me up in his lap and nuzzled my neck. "I thought I was addicted to you before TP. But now, I'm not sure I could ever let you go."

He cupped my right breast and kissed my cheek as I smiled at him. Obsessed with his beauty, and now obsessed with his cock.

My panties were soaked with the thought of riding him.

**TC**

Looking at me with mischievous emerald eyes, he opened his hands up wide gesturing to the large space around the foyer that surrounded us.

"Welcome to Edward Cullen's summer home." Walking towards me he whisked me up in his arms and spun me around as I giggled against his chest.

He was such a light-hearted spirit. Always seemed to be in a great mood. Never seemed to really take life seriously.

And, I liked it. A lot.

Edward may have been thirty-three years old, but at heart he was definitely still twenty-three.

We were in the Hampton's; at a 4,000 sq foot beach house. His beach house.

My parents lived thirty-five minutes away from here, so I had been through this neighborhood but had never imagined being in one of these homes.

"Ralph went to go get you some bathing suits and a change of clothes," Edward whispered behind me as I walked through the house, touching and looking at everything.

He followed, watching closely; taking in my reactions.

Edward Cullen wanted to impress me.

I smiled at the corner of my mouth, knowing he was behind me as I reached for a picture of Edward and what looked to be his father at the top of his fireplace.

He was dressed in Yale attire and looked just as handsome as he did now.

His arms wrapped around my waist as he kissed my neck. "Let me show you the beach TP."

Swinging me around he placed his full lips upon mine and sucked on my bottom lip as I moaned, then he grabbed my hand and escorted me out the patio doors to the sandy beach that was his backyard.

We ran across the wooden deck together and when my feet touched the sand he swooped me up bridal style and took me towards the water.

I laughed, feeling magical. Feeling, wonderful. And deep down, feeling guilty, sick, sad.

How was it that I could feel so good and bad at the exact same time. Did Edward feel this way too?

On the sand, a foot from the water we tumbled on top of each other. His laughter was musical, it was divine. It reverberated through his body and in turn though mine.

We looked up at the beautiful summer sky as we held hands and laid on the sand together.

He broke the silence first.

"We cant tell him Bella. We cant ever tell him..."

My body went stiff as I registered his words, he was right. I knew he was, but his words still hurt. The truth hurt.

"I know..."

"Promise me we wont hurt him, Bella," He whispered still looking up at the sky as a few birds flew by.

"We wont."

That's when Jasper's deep blue eyes flashed through my mind and the tears sprung from my eyes.

How could I be doing this?

* * *

**You can only deny your desires for so long! Am I right? **

**What do you think is going on with these two so far?**

**I'll be updating late tonight or tomorrow, we will see! WINK WINK***


	10. Moans

***A lot of people normally have playlists for their stories, I dont just have two names to give you; Robin Thick and Micheal Buble. Their music is my inspiration. Yep.***

**WARNING: LEMONS! **

**EPOV**

_We wont_, the words echoed through my mind making me wince.

Brushing all negative thoughts aside, I turned from the stove where I was making pasta.

Bella sat across from me on the kitchen island drinking a glass of red merlot and smiling up at me. God her smile was contagious, it literally could brighten any room.

"If you could go back to college, would you study theater?"

She wrinkled her button nose and nodded, "I would. I mean who knows maybe one day I will and I'll produce some movies or a hit tv show."

The thought of her achieving her dream made me smile and eventually chuckle as I pictured her walking down a red-carpet in an Oscar De La Renta gown.

Taking my own glass I tilted it towards hers, "A toast to your future then TP."

Drinking the glass in one gulp, I set it down and leaned across the counter to give her a small peck on her full pink lips.

She was delicious.

"I cant believe I'm doing this, Edward..."

Bella trailed off getting lost in her own head as I lowered the temperature of my homemade pesto sauce.

"Let's not talk about anything but you and me when we're alone Bella. You dont have to tell me youre not this kind of person normally, I already know that. And I hope you trust me when I say I'm not this sort of person either."

Walking slowly towards her around the counter I swiveled her bar stool towards me so I could wrap her legs around me as I held her.

"Its different when its you and me, isnt it?"

She nodded as I whispered in her ear and ran my fingers through her long black hair.

"I dont want this to end," She admitted.

I kissed her forehead. "Then it wont."

**TC**

We had fooled around a lot, but had yet to do the deed. Even though it was obvious how badly we both wanted it.

That night we laid together in bed in the master suite flipping through channels and throwing popcorn at each other.

Bella wore one of my t-shirts. Her underwear was somewhere in the living room. My clothes were under the bed.

"You look really freakin sexy in your boxers Edward," She cooed into my ear as we finally decided on just ordering a movie on demand.

It was some sappy romantic comedy Bella had picked out titled "One Day."

Tp rubbed her feet against mine as we cuddled and traced circles on my bare chest. "Youre sort of ripped Mr. Cullen..." Her voice was low, and rough.

That was it, I was instantly hard.

Setting the bowl of popcorn down on the nightstand beside me, I hugged her to me and flipped on top of her as she laughed excitedly.

My lips crushed against hers in hunger and urgency as she put her hand down my boxers and stroked my cock.

"Youre so big," she moaned as I nibbled on her ear and she continued to stroke me.

"That's all for you, baby."

Taking her hand from out of my boxers she pushed me away slightly, and I watched in awe as she ripped off my shirt and stared at me, a fury in her eyes. A need blazing.

Her breasts were full, round, and completely natural.

Her skin was flawless, and her curves impeccable.

I sucked on a nipple as she moaned, my lips traced small kisses around her breasts as she pulled my hair.

"Edward, please. I want you..."

Bella pulled my boxers down and with one swift single stroke, I entered her tight wet pussy as her walls convulsed around my dick.

"Fuck," I moaned out, she felt so fucking good.

Bella squirmed and swayed her hips underneath me urging me to go faster. "Harder," she demanded as I complied.

I pulled in and out, quickening the pace with each stroke as she moaned and eventually screamed.

"God. Edward. God."

I stroked her hair as I pulled in and out getting lost in her body as she dug her nails on my back.

"Bella. Bella... FUCK!"

I came, really fucking hard and she followed.

Our bodys shook.

Turning off her, I laid beside her and began rubbing her clit making her spasms last a bit longer as she kissed me greedily.

I had came in her.

We were so desperate for each other we hadnt thought of even using a condom.

"It's okay, I always take the pill," she whispered in the air as if reading my thoughts.

The last time I had been inside a woman raw and came inside of her was when I was twenty-three. Twenty-three and stupid in love.

Forgot how much better it felt not to use a condom, everything felt intensified. Tighter and wetter.

**TC**

Thursday morning came too quickly, at least I wasn't anymore. We had spent the last two days wrapped against each other, everywhere.

My favorite was the beach and feeling the sand on Bella's beautiful round ass.

But, it was Thursday morning.

And Jasper would be back in New York tonight.

Fighting the jealousy that threatened to spew each time she had walked away from me to answer the phone and locked herself in the bathroom was extremely difficult.

I knew it was him, and I knew she had to lie. Lie to not hurt him, and lie because I had asked her too. It also didn't help that she had watched me disappear a few times to answer calls from Tanya.

They were awkward, and I was very confused when we spoke.

We were back at the office, Sue had taken care of everything while I was gone. She had been discreet and no one had asked any questions as to our whereabouts.

Bella was straddling me on my office chair, her skirt hiked up and my dick inside of her.

Cupping her ass, I kissed her as she bounced up and down on me; riding me slowly and holding back loud moans.

"Tp, you feel so fucking good," I whispered as she kissed me and sucked on my lower lip.

"Sh," She put a finger to my lips as she rode a little harder and I moaned a little too loudly.

A few hours later, after we had actually done some paperwork and answered a few annoying calls; we had skipped lunch and were back at it.

Bella had her butt in the air and was leaning against my desk as I took her from behind, cupping her breast through a few loose buttons in her shirt.

"Fuck, Edward. Fuck," She cried out as soundly as she could.

I wanted to stay inside of her forever.

Her body was my paradise, my drug, and I couldn't get enough.

**TC**

It was the end of the work-day. And my mind was racing with insane thoughts.

Running a hand through my hair nervously, I stood pacing my office in anger and confusion.

She was going to pick him up from the airport tonight.

He was going to kiss her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

Then they would go back to his place and they would...

"FUCK!" I picked up a stapler from my desk and threw it against the bullet-proof glass panel window.

The loud noise echoed throughout my office.

TP opened the door to my office and rushed in looking at me with wide-eyes. "Edward, calm down."

I couldn't look at her, at the moment I hated her. Hated her for ruining my perfect fucking life. Hated her for bewitching me with her charm and her body. I loathed her.

And I fucking loathed Jasper. I hated him for having her.

For no matter how many times I took her, or in how many ways; she could never really be just mine.

She turned on her heel and went to walk away, I grabbed her gently by the wrist and spun her towards me looking into her enticing green eyes.

"Don't sleep with him tonight TP, promise me you wont sleep with him tonight," I begged her.

Her eyes seemed to glaze as she nodded slowly.

She wouldn't sleep with him, I trusted her. Somehow I knew she wouldn't. She couldn't...


	11. Dilemma

Edward didn't know what my intentions were, but I couldn't keep leading Jasper on like this; I just couldn't.

Even if Edward had no intention of leaving Tanya, even if what we had at the moment was just pure lust.

I couldn't keep betraying Jasper.

Tonight, I'd break up with him. I'd find an excuse, I'd tell him anything but the truth.

My body still smelled of Edward, I was filled with him.

Temptation had won, and I was a slave to that bitch. None of this was right, no matter how good it felt; it was all wrong.

Deep down I felt dirty, maybe even a bit used.

My apartment looked exactly how I had left it, except for Angela watching TV in the living-room in dark pink pajamas.

She stared up at me as I had walked in with wide-chocolate eyes. "Bella...whats wrong?"

It couldn't have been that obvious, could it? Maybe my internal struggle really wasn't internal.

Before I could hold back the tears sprang, and I ran towards her as she held me to her. "I did something awful Ange. Really awful."

Her head shook. "Bells you could never do anything really terrible..."

My chest heaved in almost agony, I wasnt a good person anymore. "I had sex with Edward, my boss," I blurted out.

The shock radiating from her made the air in the apartment almost suffocating as she opened her mouth and then shut it again.

What, she mouthed.

I nodded, looking away from her. "I know its horrible. Its so horrible."

"Do you like...care about him?"

The question stunned me, did I?

"I-I dont know... he makes me feel special. When Im with him its like no one else in the world matters. Its just us. And its perfect..."

She stood and went towards the kitchen. "Im going to go make us some drinks."

A drink, I needed that. A shot, a heavy one.

We sat beside each other with two glasses of pink moscato and shut the television off.

"So, are you both planning on telling Jasper?"

Gulping down my cup, I shook my head. "He doesnt want to hurt him Ange. And I know itd be the right thing to do but I cant tell him that I slept with his brother, I just cant. God I make myself sick..."

She clasped her hand over mine, "Bella, I cant say youre a bad person for this. I mean if Ben were my boss and I was dating his brother and I had met his brother first, god knows maybe Id be in the same situation. You cant help what you want."

I began to sob again. "The problem is I dont know if Edward and I are anything real. Right now its just about the attraction, the sex."

Ange shook her head as her brown curles fell in front of her. "No Bella, I know you. There's more to this then that."

"I'm breaking up with Jasp tonight."

"Good. I hope this doesnt end badly for you Bells."

Staring up at the ceiling, I sighed. "Me, too..."

**TC**

Living in NYC meant it was pointless to own a car, but I had my volvo thanks to Phil. It was parked at the back of the building and had less then 1000 miles on it. Jasp couldve had a towncar come get him, his father's limo driver, or even Edward's...

Ralph knew of our secret redenvous, and I wondered if Edward trusted him in keeping all of his secrets.

Unlike Edward, and I was told Carlisle Cullen. Jasper didnt like people knowing he came from money. He didnt have his own limo driver and didnt live in a penthouse in the upper-east side.

Jasper was simple.

At the baggage claim a cowboy hat over his head, he came waltzing over towards me and gave me a short romantic kiss on the mouth.

"Bella, I have missed you!"

My insides threatening to explode and my stomach knotting, I managed a meek smile. "I missed you too Jasp," and that really wasnt a lie at all.

I had thought the car ride was going to be silent and akward but Jasper luckily spoke the entire time about his trip, the silly inventions he had tested, the small business contracts he had signed, and how he had spent his lonely nights watching Glee and had enjoyed the show.

He made me laugh, and soon the tension was gone from me.

When we were about to pull up to his building and the valet was about to grab my keys, he smiled at me and with the upmost sincerity asked, "How's work been?"

Looking away from him, I felt my right hand shake a bit or maybe I was imagining it. "Its been the same..."

He put his arm around me as the doorman opened the door and we headed inside, towards his apartment.

**TC**

I cooked him some penne with a jar of Alfredo sauce I had found in the pantry and he wolfed it down greedily.

"Edward been OK with you?"

My back was turned, I felt the heat rush through me. "Yes, same as always."

God, this was so fucked up. I had never been a good liar. Ever. Heck, I couldnt act to save my life.

At least, I thought.

Jasper didn't seem to notice anything was wrong. He kissed my neck as I washed the dishes and escorted me to the living room.

We cuddled as he watched a soccer game.

"Bella, I've got to tell you something..."

"Me too," I half-whispered.

He tilted my chin towards his forcing me to look into deep blue eyes, "I'm pretty sure that I'm falling in love with you Bells. You're all I though about when I was gone and I hope that's okay with you."

Before I could answer, his phone rang and somehow I sort of already knew who it'd be.

"Hey big bro. Yeah, yeah, my trip was great. I found some new stuff for us. Oh yeah definitely. Dinner tomorrow night, sure... actually,"

Jasper looked at me and smiled warmly.

"Can we meet up tonight. I need to discuss something important with you."

And he hung up and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to meet Edward for a drink. Ill be back later, is that okay?"

Letting out a deep breathe I didn't realize I was holding, I nodded. "That's fine."

Was Edward going to tell him?

Should I even stay here to break up with him...

God, what the fuck.

**TC**

About an hour and a half later, I was pacing Jasper's apartment when my phone buzzed.

A text from Edward:

**We need to talk. Meet me at my place in an hour.**

I deleted the message and twenty-minutes later, Jasper walked in a wide goofy smile on his face.

What was going on?

Before he could open his mouth, I rushed towards him and blurted out a lie, "Ange is sick. She needs me to home. Thinks its stomach virus."

He frowned and then hugged me to him, "Ok Bella, Ill see you tomorrow. Okay?"

I nodded fighting back tears and rushed out as I called, "Goodnight Jasp."

Fuck you, Edward Cullen.

You've ruined me and you have ruined my life.


	12. Last Time

**EPOV**

She was with him.

Bella was currently with Jasper.

They were hugging. They were kissing.

Pacing back and forth in my empty apartment, I decided to head back towards the office.

Work would distract me from my thoughts, work would distract me from this unexplainable rage that filled me.

Work would make thoughts of Bella and her flawless skin dissappear.

Late night, I paced my office. Nothing to do but pace and think and feel.

Jasper, Jasper was my brother. But, Bella...Bella was my drug. My addiction. My need. My every desire wrapped up in one beautiful body.

This was an obsession.

I called him, the phone rung and I prayed to god he would answer. It rung and I hoped they weren't wrapped up together in his sheets naked as he whispered and cooed into her ear of her beauty, her perfection, her grace.

When he answered, I didn't know what to say. Relief swept over me because he wasn't inside of her.

Asking questions and babbling on he finally said he needed to see me tonight, and it left me stunned because, how could I look at him?

What would I even say?

When he entered my office, I poured him and myself a glass of scotch. Staring at the yellow liquid in my hand, he sat in front of me smiling lovingly at his older brother.

There had been a point in our lives where Jasper had been jealous of me. Jasper had wanted everything I ever had. Jasper wanted to be a Cullen, a real Cullen.

The golden boy, Edward.

This was now, and Jasper had nothing to be jealous of because Jasper was able to make his own decisions in life and not be influenced by the Cullen title. He wasn't expected to be CEO for a company his father had built, he wasn't expected to marry well and bear a Cullen heir.

He could do and have what he wanted, and he had Bella.

I was jealous of Jasper.

Taking a sip from the glass he held, he set it down and grinned from ear to ear as I thought about how Bella had picked him up and wondered if they had kissed.

Before the fury glazed my eyes, I looked down as he spoke.

"Edward, this couldn't wait. I need your advice..."

Looking up, I watched in horror as he reached inside his trouser pockets and instantly I knew. Before he had set the object down in front of me, I knew.

Maybe, I had known the whole time; for Jasper had never been in love before.

"She's everything I've ever wanted. Young, yes but beautiful, intelligent, sexy..."

He didn't finish because I had cut him off, "It's too soon Jasper," I almost begged, but I knew he'd listen. My opinion mattered, for I was his older brother. I was the golden boy, I was Edward fucking Cullen.

And he'd listen, I knew he would.

Pocketing the small Tiffany box back in his pocket, I stared at his pocket and sighed deeply. I'd have to let her go, my obsession, my drug, Id have to give her up. She was Jasper's and he'd give her everything I never could.

He would love her the right way and not make her lie. He'd truly love her. And they both deserved that.

"You're right," he agreed shrugging almost sadly. "It's her though, Edward. I know it is. She's the one. There's no one else for me."

When he left, I downed the rest of the scotch and paced a bit. Then I told her to meet me, and I knew she would.

She was just as addicted as I was.

**TC**

She was at my door before I was; standing on 6-inch silver wedges and wearing a light blue short summer dress.

Bella had worn that to pick up Jasper.

My mind raced.

"Hey TP."

Her entire body moved towards my voice, her green eyes glazed and her hands fidgeting at her side.

"Hey."

Slowly, I took my keys from my pocket and opened the door to my top floor apartment and watched her walk in.

Not bothering to look around, she walked straight ahead as I shut the door behind me.

As if in a trance, I followed her; my body already responding to her presence and the fanatasies of being inside her filling my mind.

Before she could walk any further into the living room, I grabbed her gently by the waist and turned her towards me.

There was anger in her eyes. A fire I had never seen before.

"I hate you," she seethed.

Brushing a strand of hair from her face, I watched as the effects of my touch passed through her expression and at that moment, I needed her. Even if it was for one last time.

"No. You dont."

She shook her head and tried to take a step away from me, I held to her tightly.

"I do," she lied.

Thoughts of Jasper and our conversation tonight screamed in my head telling me to stop, to end it her. To let this go, because it wasn't anything and it could never be something.

Then, she bit her bottom lip, and I lost it.

"Kiss me." Was my retort, and she bid to my will.

Her soft lips pressed against mine as she held on to my shirt collar. Savoring in her taste, I held on to the back of her neck urging her to allow my tongue to enter her mouth.

We kissed roughly, we kissed passionately, and we stopped breathing.

Our bodies fell to the rug on the living room floor and my hands traced her back, her butt, her body...

Tonight, it was mine. Even if it were for the last time.

Like the gentleman, I didn't feel like; I pulled off her silver wedges throwing them somewhere in the room and then I pushed myself on top of her as she wrapped her legs around me.

My tongue danced wildly around her mouth as she fisted my hair in her hands.

My rock-hard cock pressed against her center, and she was wet. Even if I hadn't felt it, I knew. Bella was wet for me. Soaked panties, just for me.

Watching in fascination, she pulled her black lace underwear off slowly brushing them passed her long sexy legs and parted her legs open as she laid before me on the ground.

In a haste and need, I unbuttoned my pants revealing my cock to her as her eyes grew wide with desire.

Pressing my head to her opening, I teased her brushing and pulling away feeling the wetness.

She kissed my neck as I pulled her hair, and then she ripped my shirt open. The buttons falling around us and that's when I finally pressed into her with one quick hard thrust and she moaned beneath me.

Sliding through her tight wetness, I lost myself. I was lost inside my drug.

A strange sound that sounded almost like a growl escaped my lips as she wrapped her legs around me making it feel as if I couldn't be any deeper inside of her.

In and out I thrust into her, giving her what she wanted. Bella wanted me to fuck her. Fuck her hard. Fuck the lies and the betrayal away.

Fuck everyone's existence but ours away.

Because being inside her at this very moment, made me feel like this was all that mattered.

Pulling her dress down exposing her large natural tit, I cupped as I pounded into her and she screamed with pleasure, digging her nails into my back.

"Fuck, Bella. Fuck..."

We came at the same time as I fell onto her and she hugged me tightly to her, her small spasms still shaking her body and my cock still inside of her.

**TC**

Hours later, we were in my Jacuzzi bath tub and she was rubbing circles on my back with a sponge.

"Its over. Isn't it?"

My TP knew, she somehow knew.

Without turning towards her, I nodded.

She separated her body from mine and I felt her stand.

"Did you enjoy that last fuck, Edward?" Her tone condescending.

In strange fascination, I watched the water glisten and fall from her naked body as she stood in the middle of my bathroom completely exposed to me and seething with anger.

"It wasn't like that," I lied.

Bitterly, she looked away from me. "Now what, _Mr. Cullen_!?"

Wincing, I looked down at the warm soapy water. "You be with Jasper. Like you were supposed to be. He deserves you. And you deserve him."

I didn't look up to see her walk away, and I didn't even look up when I heard my front door slam shut. In the warm tub, I laid my head under the water and stopped breathing for a bit.

In a few months, Id marry Tanya and Id forgot about Bella.

She was only but an obsession.

The need for her would pass.


	13. Quit

Angela held me tightly as the tears rocked my body, this wasn't heartbreak this was anger, hate, and hurt.

This was regret and this was change.

Edward Cullen had used and abused me and I had let him. He had fucked with my head and body for a week while his brother, my boyfriend had been gone, and I had fucking let him.

"I hate him, Ange. I really hate him."

She shook her head. "Bella, don't say that. He's doing the right thing for you in the end. Think of what would have happened if this continued. Hes supposed to get married and Jasper told you he sort of loves you tonight. You both have to forget about this. Let it go..."

I put my hands over my face sadly and sighed deeply. "Being with him, felt like... heaven."

"Maybe it was really hell, think of Jasper if he ever found out or his poor fiance?"

My mind raced as I thought of Tanya, her fake boobs and her skinny little body, her politeness and how nice she seemed.

Then, I thought of Jasper and my heart broke. My heart broke for him, because I was a stupid dumb slut.

Jasper didnt deserve me crying over his brother.

Jasper deserved better.

Edward wanted me to stay with Jasper, but how could I knowing what we did. How could I stay with him and then maybe eventually fall in love with him knowing what I had allowed to happen...

"Be strong Bella," Ange cooed as I wished for Alice and Rosalie, and all three of my friends to be here at this huge moment of crisis in my life.

Taking in a deep breathe, I stood up. "I will Ange." Wiping, my tears away I hugged her and then managed a meek but completely fake smile. "Edward Cullen wont ever know this affected me this way. It was nothing. It never even happened."

Just saying that made me wince.

**TC**

Two-weeks had passed and I came up with a million excuses as to why I hadnt broken up with Jasper yet, and they were all completely ridiculous. The only excuse was that I was a selfish bitch and I liked Jasper, and I wanted him.

He was a perfect boyfriend, and even though I was a selfish slutty girlfriend; he'd never have to know it.

Ange didnt understand it, and neither did I. Everyday I woke up telling myself, break up with him. You dont deserve him.

And every other night, I found myself sleeping in his comforting arms, listening to his jokes, and eating his bad-cooking.

Edward avoided me like the plague and I never even bothered saying good-morning.

He went without his morning and afternoon coffee and I didnt give a shit. He could walk his snobby-ass to starbucks and order his own black coffee, three sugars; or turn the damn coffee maker on himself.

I did send his suits out, but when I hung them I made sure they werent color-coordinated like he liked them. He was kind of OCD.

Secretly knowing it pissed him off, I felt both childish and joyful for the small amount of spite I showed him.

Im being ridiclous, I know.

He didnt even yell at me over any of it. I had sort of wished he would have.

Another week passed and Jasper met Angela and Ben.

We double-dated, and ended up having dinner at some fancy steak house up-town.

After dinner, we went to a private members only lounge Jasp got us into and ran into none other then Edward fucking Cullen.

Alice had sent me a red dress she had made in Italy, and I felt both beautiful and sexy. My hair was long-black waves down my back and my black stilettos made my legs look killer.

He sat directly across from me as I stood beside his brother, his arms around me.

There was a glass cup of whiskey in his hand and he swayed it back and forth staring at me almost menacingly.

He was still in his suit, top button open, and tie loose.

Edward took a long swig of his drink as Jasper left my side to go greet him.

"Is that..." Ange's voice in my ear as my nod cut her off.

Walking away, I turned my back to Edward and sauntered off to find our own table with Ben and Ange in tow.

"He's going to ask why you didn't say hi," Ange whispered in my ear as she slid beside her boyfriend.

I shook my head gesturing for the cocktail waitress, Jasper wouldnt even notice.

"What can I get you darling?"

"Two sex on the beaches and whatever they're having," I told her looking passed her as Jasper approached, Edward directly behind him.

My heart sunk, I thought he would have stayed away. He had been doing a great job so far.

She went to ask what Angela and Ben were having as Jasper kissed me on the forehead and sat beside me to my right. Edward chose to sit to my left avoiding eye contact.

His bronze hair looked less-combed then usual and he had purple circles under his eyes.

Ange kicked me under the table and gave me a look that screamed, oh my god.

Jasper put his arms around my waist as the waitress came back with our drinks and began to whisper things in my ear, Edward chose to look up at that moment a dark expression on his face.

Red with embarrassment, I giggled at whatever Jasper was saying and he kissed me on the lips.

Edward kicked me from under the table, and I pulled back from Jasper.

No one else had caught it.

Angela and Ben introduced themselves to Edward and Jasper asked his brother what was wrong with him lately.

He shook his head. "Nothing, I just miss," He paused for a second, "Tanya."

My body ached from the proximity of his presence and I suddenly realized, I needed to get away.

Taking a long sip from my drink, I stood. Edward and Jasper both stood with me. "Excuse me, I'm going to use the ladies room."

I chose to walk passed Jasper, not needing to accidentally brush against Edward and melt at his touch.

The ladies room was empty as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. "Who the fuck are you?" I asked the girl, no the woman staring back at me.

In the last three weeks, I felt like I had aged by years. I wasn't twenty-one anymore.

He was there, waiting for me outside the door of the bathroom. He had his hands in his black trouser pockets and he staring down at the floor an unlit cigarette tucked between his mouth.

I didn't know he smoked, so I broke the three week silence. "You smoke?"

"I quit."

He took it from his lips and flashed me a crooked, drunken smile. "I quit smoking, the same way I quit you."

Stunned, I watched as he pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit his cigarette inhaling deeply.

My heart pounded uncontrollably in my chest, as he walked passed me and out the exit door.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Hope you understand why I had to end it here. So what are you all thinking is running through Edwards head right now?**


	14. Plane

**This is a FILLER chapter so it is EXTREMELY short. The next chapter will be in EPOV AND BPOV, it will be a bit longer then most! Hope you enjoy ;)**

**EPOV**

The memory flashed and flashed through my mind as if it were punching me in the gut, hard.

His lips pressed against hers.

His hands on her waist.

His whisper in her ear.

I hadn't been to work in a week. It was hard being around her, it was difficult keeping my tongue in check and my hands to myself when she walked by; her head held high and her legs taunting me.

Four more weeks and this would all be over.

Four more weeks and I didn't have to torture myself with her presence.

Maria picked up the pile of dirty clothes in my room not bothered by the fact I was still in bed. She had avoided coming in here for a week and I guess she thought it was time she clean up before it got worse.

My phone buzzed beside me next to the bottle of Jack on my nightstand and I groaned inwardly.

Carlisle Cullen was calling probably wondering where the fuck his son had been this week.

The company didn't need me, Bella and Sue would take care of what they could.

Forcing myself out of bed, I went to shower. Tanya would be home tonight and everything would be better, she'd make me forget Bella and she'd remind me what it was like to be with her.

To want to marry her, if that were ever really the case.

**TC**

It had taken Tanya to bring me back up, but it was merely a distraction from the realization that there was only one week left before Bella would be gone from CNL forever and probably from my life.

TP stood in front of me shuffling through paperwork on my desk, finding all the necessary documents that I needed to sign.

She wore a grey skirt, a light blue button up, and navy blue stilettos. Gulping, I began to remember what her legs felt wrapped around me and how tight and wet being inside her was.

My cock twitched in my pants as I looked down, fiddling with a paperclip in front of me.

I couldn't fucking take it anymore, standing I went to lock my office door and turned to watch Bella's back stiffen.

"Tp..."

She shook her head and didn't turn to meet my gaze, it was breaking me.

"We can't, Edward."

Inhaling deeply, I thought of pleading. Getting on my knees and begging her to kiss me, to touch me, one last time.

She finally turned towards me, determination in her blazing green eyes.

"You're so beautiful." It was as if I was in a trance walking towards her and watched her take a step back from me.

"I'm happy with Jasper. I care about Jasper," she confessed and I had to look away from her wincing from his name.

Without a word, she walked passed me unlocked the door and left.

**TC**

Summer was gone as was Bella.

It was early September and Carlisle surprised the family with a trip to Italy.

Tanya wasn't able to come due to work obligations.

My brother Emmett and Vera pulled up to the company plane in a yellow cab. Esme shook her head sadly not understanding what possessed my brother to act so "common."

I stood by the planes entrance shuffling my feet, a cigarette in my mouth inhaling and exhaling deeply.

Emmett was always late, this was expected.

Jasper on the other hand was always early and despite me being a terrible fucking brother, I couldn't wait to hang out with him during the duration of our vacation. Women free.

Impatiently, Carlisle tapped his Italian leather shoes against the pavement staring at his Rolex watch. "What in heaven is taking him so long? He said he'd pick her up at noon!"

The lit cigarette fell from my mouth. "Pick who up at noon?"

A silver Volvo pulled up answering my question.

Clad in a navy blue 60's style dress, and black pumps; Isabella Swan exited the driver's side of the car and threw the keys at one of the baggage guys.

She flipped her long raven hair, and smiled warmly up at us.

"Oh my lord she is beautiful!" My mother exclaimed making her way towards the woman that haunted my nights and my dreams.

Jasper got of the car and beamed beside her.

My father was watching me intently taking in my reaction to her presence here.

"Edward, go and greet your brother's future wife."

My heart exploded. Had he already proposed and she had said yes?


	15. High

**EPOV**

We gave each other an awkward hug as I whispered in her ear, "It's good to see you."

That was a lie. It wasn't good to see her, it was terrible. This was going to be a disaster if I couldn't keep my shit together.

She nodded slowly taking a step back from me and going to meet and greet my father, I noticed there was no diamond on her finger and grinned inwardly.

He had not proposed yet. And I hoped he didn't plan on doing so on this trip, if so Id make sure it didn't happen.

Immature, yes. But that's how TP made me feel. Desperate and clingy.

She sat beside Jasp on the plane while he read a book about being a vegan and she did a crossword puzzle.

Esme drank champagne and sat in front of the TV next to Carlisle who was on the phone making plans for CNL he had yet to discuss with me.

Emmett tossed a football back and forth as his live in girlfriend sketched something on her Ipad.

And I sat there, drinking a glass of scotch wishing I could have a cigarette and imagining how much more awkward this would have been had Tanya been able to make the trip.

The stewardess served lunch.

Shrimp cocktail, a variety of different cheeses, white wine, and a chicken ceasar salad. No chicken or shrimp for Jasp.

He watched in horror as both Bella and I devoured the ghastly foods.

"You're both sick."

My stomach nodded at the slight truth of his statement.

She giggled holding a shrimp up in the air by his nose. "Poor baby shrimp. In my mouth he goes," she gushed.

He chuckled lightly and kissed the tip of her nose, I looked away and out the blue sky.

Hours later the wine and the boos had us all asleep.

Well most of us.

Jasper slept soundly beside Bella as she stared at me through mesmerizing green eyes, and all I could do was stare back and smile crookedly at her.

"I want to kiss you," I mouthed.

She looked down and shook her head.

Exhausted by the proximity of our bodies and being unable to do anything about it, I stood and headed towards the back of the plane where the bathroom was.

**BPOV**

He had been gone for what felt like ever. Looking around the sleeping bodies, I wondered if it was obvious to the others how Edward reacted when I was around.

He didn't seem quite in control, and that scared me.

Esme and Carlisle and the rest of their family seemed kind enough, but how would they react if they ever found out about what he and I had done?

It was a mistake to agree to this vacation, I knew that the moment I had said yes. But what excuse did I have...

Sorry Jasper, I cant ever meet your family because I fucked your brother senseless for a week while you were away.

God, I was such a horrible person.

Edward Cullen had changed me for better or worse I didn't really know, all I knew was that Id never forget every single moment we had spent together.

He was the man of my dreams, but wholly untouchable. He belonged to another, and I to his brother. Sickening as it was, I wished we could be together.

Even after he had used me, after he had let me go as if I never mattered. Even after he continued playing his little games.

I wanted to kiss him too, but it'd only lead to trouble...

Impatiently, I stood and went toward the back of the plane in search of Edward. Convincing myself I was preoccupied by his safety, I finally found him.

He sat on a black leather couch beside what looked like to be the door of the bathroom.

It was disgustingly beautiful how the rich could afford such luxuries as a plane that almost looked like the inside of a penthouse suite.

There was a lit cigarette in his mouth, and he inhaled it deeply staring at me through emerald green.

"Thought you quit?"

Shaking his head slowly, he patted the empty spot beside him.

Looking back, I noticed that no one could see us back here and without thinking it through, I sat beside him.

Putting the cigarette out in an ashtray on the cup-holder beside him, he leaned in towards me his lips barely inches from mine.

"Its impossible to quit something you're addicted to for good," he whispered leaning in closer. "It's impossible to forget something that tastes so good."

His lips pressed against mine, and I didn't push him away. I pulled him in closer.

It didn't matter that we were thousands of feet in the air and that his family was merely feet from us, Edward didn't seem to be worried if we got caught.

And at that moment, while he lifted me in his arms our tongues dancing wildly in each other's mouths, neither did I.

This was all worth it.

He opened the door to the bathroom and I was astonished by how large it was compared to other bathrooms I had seen on planes.

Closing the door behind us he placed me on top of the sink and parted my legs open, reaching down to massage me.

My dress was pulled up and I was soaked through my underwear with how wet he made me.

Anyone could wake up and notice we were gone at any moment. Anyone could catch us at any given moment, but he didn't care.

Sucking on my bottom lip, with his left hand he parted my underwear to the side and then I felt him unbutton his pants.

He was inside me within seconds pounding into me as the plane roared. No one would hear us over the engine.

I moaned against him.

"God, Bella. God, fuck," He whispered as he pounded into me slowly. He was so long and so very hard.

My walls tightened around his shaft as he continued to fuck me, hard.

And then I came and he continued to pound into me as the spasms rocked me body and I pulled on his already disheveled hair.

Then I felt his hot seed shooting into me and he groaned against me pulling me closer to him.

"I missed you so much TP..."

Edward brushed the hot tears I hadn't noticed falling down my cheeks and kissed me passionately.

Pulling my dress down for me and fixing my hair, he finally re-buttoned his pants. With one final kiss on my cheek, I watched as he opened the bathroom door and closed it behind him.

Stunned, I sat on the sink my body wincing and hurting from the fact he was no longer inside me.

"What the fuck?" I whispered in the air. Why did I just let that happen?

Edward and I had just joined the mile high club together, and it had not been intentional.

Now how was I supposed to sleep beside Jasper for the next week and a half and not think about his brother sleeping in the next room over, alone...

"Oh god", I cried.


	16. Feelings

He had given me a devilish grin once I had made it back to my seat, the others still soundly asleep.

Once the plane had landed, he had helped me go down the stairs as Jasper followed behind making sure I didnt lose my balance.

Edwards hand in mine felt... chaotic and wonderful.

His touch did things to me that just didnt seem normal, it made me feel alive, born-again, revived.

A limo picked us all up and we sat inside of it chatting idly. Esme, a very motherly and at the same time high-class woman, gushed about all of the shopping we would do.

Vera seemed uninterested more excited by the galleries and museums Jasper planned on taking me to.

Edward had voluntered to join us, and I had given him a dirty look. He just smiled crookedly, a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

Once we had arrived at their immense villa we all chose bedrooms and got ourselves settled, I was too tired to explore much. I showered and Jasper and the rest of the guys went out for a "boys night." It was too late for the girls to do anything we'd actually enjoy, so we headed to bed.

**TC**

Jasper had came back heavily intoxicated and was passed out on the bed beside me as I stared up at the ceiling which had some amazing paintings on it. It was like living in their own private roman gallery.

Edward's gleaming eyes tortured my thoughts and therefore my ability to sleep. Bella Swan, you had done yet another horrible deed at the hands of Edward Cullen. How could you?

Your boyfriend was amazing and he had been nothing but perfect with you, why did you have to go and continue to mess it all up, shit.

A whisper in the darkness took me out of my mental torture as I stood up slowly from the bed to see the devil himself standing in the middle of our bedroom, shirtless for godsakes.

He combed his fingers through his hair nervously as he gestured for me to meet him in the hallway and walked out.

"What are you doing?" My attempt at whispering failing.

"Sh. I needed to see you," He responded by laying a finger against my lips as I shook my head.

Grabbing me gently by the wrist he led me down the hallway as I feigned not wanting to follow him into his bedroom.

Closing the door gently behind us, he led me towards the bed where I sat beside him in my long blue nightgown feeling too much like a mistress at that moment and loathing myself for enjoying this all.

"I'm sorry. Believe me, if I could stay away from you I could. I cant. Can you?" His beautiful face looked pained as he looked away from me.

My hand held onto his chin tilting his face towards me as I stared into those hypnotizing eyes of his. "No. I cant..."

We both knew this was insane. We both knew it was wrong. It was pure lust and pure temptation, and we just had to give into it because what else could we do, right?

"This will pass Edward. Maybe if we are strong enough we can fight it."

He shook his head and grabbed the back of my head gently as his lips crushed against mine and my body heated up by his touch.

Fuck it. I was twenty-one years old. And you only live once.

As his brother and the rest of his family slept soundly in their bedrooms, Edward Cullen drove into me as if he had not had sex for days, years maybe.

He turned me this way and that as his hard cock stroke in and out of me and I moaned against him as low as I could possibly manage.

When I had the urge to scream he'd let me bite onto his neck or shoulder or would gently cover my mouth with his hand as he continued to delve into me deeper and deeper.

I clung to him as if my body needed his to breathe.

This wasn't the quickie we had on the plane. This was our reunion.

He kissed me and sucked on me. My nipples sore and hard. My body wet for him.

Licking and stroking we drove each other mad.

On the floor he let me ride him.

Against the window, he took my from behind as he pulled on my hair and grabbed my boobs.

It was animal-like and wild. Feeling like a drug addict that was getting entirely too high, we finally came together.

He growled as he did so making me wet and tighter as we begun again.

**TC**

The very next morning, Jasper and I had a fight.

It was silly. He was disgusted by my choice of steak and eggs and things escalated.

It was our first fight, and I had started it on purpose. His brother had instigated.

Feeling like a terrible human being, Vera, Edward, and I headed out to the Vatican Museums.

"Isnt this just amazing?" The short blonde gushed as she stared at the different art works and sculptures.

Completely agreeing with her, I nodded as Edward followed step beside me being strangely quiet and observant.

This lifestyle was new to me. Isabella Swan didn't fly on private planes, have sex with millionaire CEO's that happened to be her boyfriend's brother, or take tours of famous Italian museums.

Isabella Swan stayed home reading crappy romance novels, eating ramen, and sending out resumes.

Isabella Swan was a faithful girlfriend who thought cheating was disgusting and immoral, she didn't enjoy it.

But this wasn't Isabella Swan anymore, I honestly had no idea who the hell I was and Edward Cullen made life confusing.

Confusing and exciting.

"Oh man," Vera said looking up from a pamphlet she had picked up. "Listen guys, you're probably hungry and there's this art tour in the midst of the city going on that you probably wouldn't be interested in so..."

She looked towards me and smiled almost apologetically. "Would it be totally horrible if I met up with you guys later?"

The 6"2 man beside me seemed to stand taller as he spoke, "No that's fine Vera. Just give me a call when you want to meet up to head back to the Villa. I think Emmett is planning on cooking us all dinner tonight."

She blushed, "Oh lord... Em, cooking Italian? And aw, thanks Edward. See you later, K?" Vera smiled and waved and then wandered off.

We were alone.

"TP, you have no idea how many scenarios I was playing out in my head this whole time to get you alone."

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head and walked ahead of him. "This is terrible."

His crooked smile couldve lit up the sky had it been dark out, "This is amazing." Curling his fingers through mine he held on tightly as we walked towards the street to hail a cab.

Any passerby would have looked at us and thought we were a loving normal couple. How wrong they were, and that bothered me.

Edward was engaged, and I was the side-piece. I was letting him think I was okay with all of this by allowing it to happen and I didnt understand why.

Then as he brushed a strand of hair away from my face and felt my heart soar, I finally understood it.

Butterflies in my stomach, my nerves on end, and how much power I let this man have on me.

Shouldn't it have been obvious from the beginning, I Isabella Cullen whoever she was or is am inexplicably and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

Love, that scared me.

People were capable of doing a lot for love or at least for the one they loved, and it was obvious I had gone this far...

How much further could I go?

As his lips touched mine and sucked gently on the bottom of my lip sending tremors throughout my body, I lost myself completely.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be in Edward's POV and you will see what happens when the "boys" go out and how the fight between Jasper and Bella began. Also what happens on this day they have together in Italy. Edward is just as confused as Bella. Unfortunately, he doesn't know hes in love with her just yet! It may took our guy a little longer then B so be patient with him!**


End file.
